Charmed
by vndbskjvndskjbndkjbndks
Summary: This is an Inuyasha and Charmed crossover. We all know how much Piper hates it when strange demons invade the Manor, and her normal life, but what happens when that demon is Inuyasha? And what do Phoebe and Kagome have in common?
1. San Francisco, 2003

~Charmed~  
  
Chapter One  
  
ChristieLea54  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha was giving Kagome a ride to the Bone-Eaters Well, and as usual, fighting over when she'd be coming back.  
  
"I'll be back in two days, " Kagome told him cheerily.  
  
"What could you possibly have to do that'll take two whole days?!?!" an annoyed Inuyasha asked, no shouted, at her.  
  
"I have a test tomorrow," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"So why are you leaving today?!?!"  
  
"I have to STUDY! Do you want me to flunk out?!"  
  
'Actually YES,' he thought viciously, but knew that with Kagome, that would be the wrong thing to say. "What's so important about these test things anyways?"  
  
"Well," she said, calming down. "They show us how smart we are, so that we can get a good job and support ourselves."  
  
"Feh! You don't need a stupid test to tell me that you're smart!"  
  
'Did he just call me smart?' she thought incredulously, but then smiled.  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything to cover up the fact that he had indeed just called her smart, the two of them became engulfed in the strangest pillar of smoke that began forming out of thin air. They felt like they were being pulled apart from every possible direction at once. By the time the smoke had cleared, they were gone, vanished into thin air.   
  
~San Francisco, 2003~  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Haliwell were eating a hurried breakfast which Piper had slaved hard to make for them, when all of a sudden, there was a bang. A giant pillar of swirling smoke formed in the middle of the Manor's kitchen.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Not again!"  
  
"My God! What is that?" asked an awe-struck Paige.  
  
And then, as quickly as the smoke had appeared, it vanished, leaving behind two confused looking strangers gasping for breath.  
  
One was a boy of around nineteen years old. He was wearing the strangest old-fashioned Japanese style clothing the three sisters had ever seen, along with some sort of beaded necklace. He had two golden colored eyes that were narrowed suspiciously at them, long pure white hair, and cute, fuzzy, dog ears on top of his head. From what the sister's could see, they looked real.   
  
The other stranger was a girl around sixteen years in age, wearing a green and white school uniform. She had beautiful long black hair, and was on the boy Piggy-Back style.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
The Charmed Ones looked at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came the girl's quiet voice. "Where are we?"  
  
"When are we?" he answered her.  
  
"2003," Piper answered with her fake smile. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?"  
  
The dog-eared boy completely disregarded her politeness, and a low growl emerged from his throat. "Who are YOU?" he answered her. "How did you bring us here?"  
  
Phoebe stepped forward. She glanced back at her two sisters; they looked as clueless as she felt. "We didn't bring you here. We're the Charmed Ones,"  
  
No response.  
  
"You know,' she continued. "The three sisters who are charmed with powers to save innocents." Still no response. "Witches," she furthered, while wondering what kind of demon didn't know who the Charmed Ones were.  
  
"Urasae was a witch!" Inuyasha shouted, and with that declaration, he set Kagome down and leapt at them, his old beat up sword unsheathed. But it didn't change into his father's fang.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried. He landed softly, ears tense and alert. "What?"  
  
"Don't hurt them! The Tetsusaiga didn't transform! They must be good witches."  
  
"Prove it," he simply stated.  
  
"Well, we haven't tried to vanquish you yet," Paige said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome pushed in front of Inuyasha. "Hello," she said brightly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Inuyasha. I'm from Tokyo... but we're not in Japan anymore, are we?" she finished sadly.   
  
"Afraid not," Piper said.  
  
"This is San Francisco, California." Paige added on.  
  
"In the States?" Kagome asked, awed.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Where's he from?" Phoebe asked with a nod towards the dog demon.  
  
"Tokyo," she answered, "...500 years ago."  
  
They looked a little stunned, but then Piper put on her fake smile again and asked, "So you travel time frequently?"  
  
Kagome nodded, ever cheerful. "There's an old dry well on the shrine house's property where I live. It's a time portal. It's take me from my home, to Inuyasha in the past. I've never left Japan before though," she said with a glance around the strange room.  
  
"So the question is: How did you get here?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"No idea. Inuyasha was giving me a ride to the well, and then the smoke, and then here."  
  
"Hey Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Remember when we went back in time to save Melinda?"  
  
"We didn't go, THEY sent us," she replied with a gesture to the ceiling.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha curiously, as if he might know what the ceiling held, but he just shrugged back indifferently. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Phoebe, and she said, "The Elders. The Powers That Be, blah blah blah."  
  
"But why would the Elders send us two teenagers from Japan?" asked a confused Paige.  
  
"Beats me," answered Phoebe.  
  
"Leo???" called Piper while walking into the living room. A man appeared out of no where with a shimmer of white lights.  
  
"What?" he asks calmly, then turns around, and says bemusedly, "Who are they?"  
  
Piper sighed. "We were hoping you would know."  
  
"I'll go check." Another shimmer of white lights and he was gone.  
  
"I'll go check the Book of Shadows, " says Piper, as she climbs the stairs to the attic.  
  
Paige turns to Inuyasha. "So dog-boy, what's with the ears?"  
  
"Feh. Haven't you ever seen a dog demon before?"  
  
"Half dog demon," Kagome corrected.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him sharply. "You're half human, half demon?"  
  
"What of it?" he asked defensively.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Oh, it's nothing. Just knew someone like that once."  
  
"How come he didn't have such cute ears Phoebe?" complained Paige. "Can I touch them?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to storm out of the room, except that he didn't know where in the world he was. So instead, he went over to Kagome and plopped down next to her on the couch in defeat. She was the only familiar face on the this side of the Earth, and he's never say it, but he was glad she was with him. He could always think better when she was with him.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Paige muttered under her breath, but Inuyasha could hear her quite well.  
  
Piper came back downstairs. "Nothing."  
  
A white shimmer of lights and the man named Leo reappeared. "The Elders didn't bring him here."  
  
"Then who did?" asked an exasperated Piper.  
  
"The Elders think that a force of evil summoned them to San Francisco, but his magic was a little off, as they ended up here, and not with him."  
  
"Why would evil summon them?"  
  
Leo looked at Inuyasha and Kagome pointedly. "It seems that they carry something of great power."   
  
All three sisters turned and looked at the two expectantly. 


	2. The One Who Summoned Them

~Charmed~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
ChristieLea54  
  
"Well you're sure as hell not getting it!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.  
  
"Oh yeah," remarked Phoebe. "He's definitely a half-demon."  
  
"Look, we just need to know what it is so that we can help you guys!" said Paige. "We're not going to steal it!"  
  
"Yeah!" added Piper. "We're the good guys!"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "We need to find out whose trying to steal it."  
  
"Kagome," growled Inuyasha. "If you're even thinking about giving them the jewel-"  
  
But he never got to finish his sentence, as Kagome cut him off by saying: "Don't make me say it Inuyasha!"  
  
"Say what?" Phoebe asked curiously, as she looked from the horrified boy to the mischievously grinning girl.   
  
"Say sit," Kagome answered breezily.  
  
  
  
-CRASH- accompanied by many obscenities shouted by Inuyasha.  
  
Phoebe was really laughing by now. "How did you do that?" she giggled.  
  
"His necklace," Kagome replied. "When we first met, he thought I was someone else, and, well, he kind of tried to kill me. An old priestess gave me those prayer beads to protect myself."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," cut in Piper, "but what about this jewel you were talking about?'  
  
Kagome solemnly unclasped her necklace, and held it out for the others to see. Hanging on the thin black chain was a little less than half of the sacred jewel. It's edge was as rough and broken as usual, and it was still glowing a mystifying pink. "It's called the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
"Four souls?"  
  
"Every living thing has four souls. When they work together in harmony, the person is pure, and does good deeds. The priestess Midoriko could purify even a demons four souls, which would render them harmless. But during battle, one almost killed her, and it was all she could do to imprison the demons soul inside of her own. Creating this sacred jewel."  
  
"But what does it do?" asked Leo.  
  
"It can turn a half-demon into a fully fledged demon!" proclaimed Inuyasha from a corner of the room, where he had been sulking since being sat.  
  
"Yes," agreed Kagome sadly. "It can boost anyone's power, and when whole, is said to grant one wish."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And so far, we've only been up against demons with a few shards of it. If someone was to get the whole thing..." she shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Why isn't in one piece to start with?" asked Paige.  
  
Kagome grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Because she broke it!!!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at Kagome. "Into millions of pieces! All over Japan!"  
  
"Hey!" she yelled back. "If I hadn't shot that arrow the boy would be dead! And we might not even have any of it right now!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever."  
  
"So...You guys have been collecting these shards ever since?"  
  
"Yep. I've got some sort of purifying power, and can sense the shards, so Inuyasha knows where to go to fight for them. And cut them out, so the demon doesn't regenerate."  
  
"Yuck!" said Paige.  
  
"Wait!" Piper exclaimed. "You can sense the shards?"  
  
Kagome nodded yes.  
  
"Then-" but Leo finished for her.  
  
"Then the one who summoned you here must be able to as well. He'll know you're here."  
  
Speak of the devil. Just then there was a crash upstairs, as the window was smashed in. 'Not again!' thought Piper. The three witches rushed to get up the stairs, but Inuyasha beat them to it. He jumped up the whole flight of steps in two bounds, and landed at the top with the Tetsusaiga unsheathed, transformed, and at the ready.  
  
Paige couldn't help but say, "Cool!"  
  
Facing them at the top was a man. A man dressed completely in black from head to foot. He had normal blonde hair in a tangled mess upon his head, but his eyes were entirely black.   
  
"Ahh, so I've found you at last... Inuyasha. Do you know how long it took to scour all of San Francisco for your presence?" His voice was calm and unafraid.  
  
Inuyasha growled at him. "How do you know me?"  
  
"Why, you're the protector of the protector of the jewel, of course. Who else would you be?"  
  
"The one who's going to kill you!" Inuyasha said as he jumped at the black eyed man before him. But unfortunately for Inuyasha, his sword hit some invisible barrier with a clunking noise, and he was thrown backwards into a wall.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.  
  
The man simply walked past the fallen Inuyasha to find the jewel, but froze mid-step in fear. "The Charmed Ones!" 


	3. Raltz, With A Little Fluff

~Charmed~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
ChristieLea54  
  
"You bet we are!" Piper said as she jerked her hands out to blow him up, but it didn't work. "Uh-oh."  
  
The black eyed man smiled, he'd feared that his barrier wouldn't hold against those as powerful as the Charmed Ones. He waved his hand absent-mindedly, and they too were thrown harshly against the wall.  
  
'Now for the jewel,' he thought as he turned his attention to the now unprotected Kagome. "Give me the Jewel of Four Souls," he said, his voice light and playful.  
  
"But it's broken in half though! See?" Kagome said simply and cheerfully, as if she were talking about a number two pencil she had planned on lending to a friend.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Give it to me." His voice was now a deadly order.  
  
"Never!" she hissed back at him, stuffing the jewel protectively back into her shirt, still hanging on the thin black chain.   
  
The man tossed her attitude to the side with a shrug. "Then you'll just have to die." He brought his hand into the air, his palm facing upwards.  
  
"Kagome..." Phoebe breathed, getting up to help her.  
  
A small ball of fire started to grow on his palm.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he sat up after his fall and looked around. The first thing he saw was Kagome. Who was about to be attacked by the black-eyed demon. He wasn't sure how fire in his hand was that big of a deal, but she was still about to be attacked. 'Kagome!' he thought as he jumped to his feet.  
  
The man raised his hand even further, the fireball now fully formed.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
The man released the fireball, throwing it straight at her.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to think. He didn't know what this fireball-thing was, or what it did to a person, but he hadn't survived as a child in a world out to get him by under-estimating things. The only thing he knew was that it was headed at Kagome. And that was enough to get him going.   
  
Inuyasha ran towards her, pushing her to the floor underneath of him, covering her from the fireball seconds before it hit her. And then hit him instead.  
  
Kagome didn't have time to dodge the fireball, she didn't even have time to scream. She was going to die. The ironic thing about it was that she had survived the demon filled past without more than a few bad cuts, and now here she was, about to die in the much safer present time. It went against all probability.   
  
But Kagome didn't even process all this information. She just clenched her fists and sadly thought: 'Inuyasha...' But then, in a blur of red and white, he was there, in front of her, pushing her to the ground. The blast meant for her, hit him square on instead.  
  
The impact blew them back a few feet, but instead of blowing up, or exploding into flames, or even starting anything on fire, and leaving them a mere pile of ashes, it simply flared up for a moment, and then died down to a burn spot on his shirt. Inuyasha's fire-rat-fur robes had saved him yet again.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He dusted off his shirt. He turned his eyes, now practically liquid-gold with anger, upon the one who had dared to try and hurt Kagome, and growled, "That was a mistake!" His sword was out again, this time turned red, and Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga up and slashed at the protective barrier in front of the black-eyed demon.   
  
The demon took a small silver dagger out of his boot and made to stab at Inuyasha, but before he could, there was an odd clinking noise, like when glass shatters, as the barrier broke. 'My barrier! It's gone! The witch's powers will work on me now! Better make quick work of this! Live today, get the jewel tomorrow.'  
  
The sickening sound of steel ripping into flesh filled Inuyasha's poor ears. The dagger had been thrown at Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha looked back at her: deathly pale, with blood gushing out around the blade still stuck into her arm. Inuyasha turned his gaze back towards the demon that had dared to harm Kagome, with murder written in his eyes.   
  
Before Inuyasha could do anything though, the demon pulled his hand back in a recalling motion, but instead of the small dagger returning to its master, the jewel flew into his waiting hand. Behind him, Inuyasha heard the sisters talking.   
  
"Think our powers will work now?"  
  
"Can't hurt to try."  
  
Apparently this demon wasn't as stupid as they thought, because after hearing that, he decided to get the heck away from them. He spun around a single time, and a black pillar of smoke rose about him, and he vanished.  
  
Inuyasha stared dumbly at the empty spot where his enemy had stood before him not a second before. Then he shook his head, as if to clear it, and ran to Kagome's side. He gently picked her up, worry etched all over his face. He turned to the sisters.   
  
"Can you help her?" he asked quietly, staring out the window, not looking at any of them. He hated asking for help! But Kagome needed it, and that was enough to get him to ask.  
  
Piper nodded. "Of course." Sure she didn't like it when strangers popped into her house, and she liked it even less when those people were demons, but she'd been pleasantly, if not a little suspiciously, surprised to find that this half demon was on the good side.   
  
Phoebe led the way down to the couch, and proceeded to bandage her up, all the while calling "Leo!"  
  
Paige explained. "Leo is our white-lighter. He'll be able to heal her."  
  
"White-lighter? How?"  
  
"In his first life he was a medical doctor who died saving people during a world war, and then became something along the lines of a guardian angel."   
  
Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused. "If he's dead, then what's he doing with your sister?"  
  
Piper gasped and her head shot up to look at Inuyasha, a light blush staining her cheeks. "How did you...? ... How did he...?"   
  
Kagome smiled weakly from her spot on the couch. "He's a half demon. He can smell i-i-it."  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked her.  
  
In an extremely quiet voice, she answered. "My arm. It's getting worse."  
  
There was a dead silence for a moment, and then Inuyasha's loud voice boomed through the Manor. "What do you mean it's getting worse?! Where's this Leo guy?! How come you haven't healed her yet?! You're witches! Do something!"  
  
"There must be something wrong. He's never not come before." Worry laced Piper voice.  
  
"Look," said Paige. "We can't just sit here waiting for him to attack again! Piper, when you looked in the Book of Shadows, who did you try to find?"  
  
"Him," she says while pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Then we still have to look up the black-eyed dude." She went up to the attic.  
  
"Where could Leo be?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know," answered a just as worried Phoebe.  
  
Paige came back downstairs with the Book opened to a page on the 'black-eyed dude.' "It says that his name is Raltz," she read. "His 'lair' is always underground, and that he collects objects of power which give him a wide range of abilities."  
  
"That explains the fireball, the jewel-floating-through-air trick, and the smoky disappearing act," said Piper.  
  
"And," Paige continued excitedly. "Look what I found!" She held up a lock of dirty blond hair. "You must have cut it off with that massive sword of yours dog-boy. Now we can at least scry for him." She looked around. "Leo's still not here?"  
  
"No," two voices said at once. One growling and one worried.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder why. Well, let's go!"  
  
"We can't just leave her here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'll stay." Phoebe said. "You go with them Inuyasha. They're gonna need you and your sword."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll work on a vanquishing spell, and as soon as Leo gets here, I'll have him heal her, and orb us to you."  
  
"Orb?"  
  
"The blue-white shimmer that transports him in and out of places."  
  
"Go ahead Inuyasha," said a weak voice from the couch. "I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on the floor next to her, in his usual Indian style position. She looked so weak and hopeless and un-Kagome like. How could he have let this happen to her? He fingered the once white bandages wrapped around her arm. Then he stilled, and looked up at her, really looked, and said in a completely serious voice, "You better still be here when I get back Kagome."  
  
When was the last time he'd looked at her with such warm eyes? She smiled. "Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily." Boy was that true. He'd even tried to seal the well off, but she'd come back.  
  
She reached up with her uninjured arm, and gently tweaked one of his sensitive ears. He seemed to instantly relax. It was so worth getting hurt, she decided, just to have him here like this, with her.   
  
Slowly he stood up and turned around, not wanting her to see any more of the emotions threatening to spill over the top of his tough guy act. "Well? Are we going are what?" he roughly asked the sisters, with his usual scowl recovered on his face.   
  
Paige held out her hands, which they grabbed onto, and orbed them out. 


	4. The Past and The Premonition

~Charmed~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
ChristieLea54  
  
Phoebe sat down and began to work on her vanquishing spell. After furiously scribbling some words down she got up, shouting. "Ah-ha! Got it!" She left the room and came back with Tylenol(tm) and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," said Kagome after she swallowed the pill.  
  
"No problem. So..." she said grinning. "What's up with you and the dog-boy?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome shrieked, as she turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"He jumped in front of a fireball for you. You can't tell me that doesn't mean anything. He saved your life Kagome."  
  
"He saves my life all the time," Kagome said with a fond smile. "It's pretty dangerous in Feudal Japan." Her smile faded as she continued. "But he just loves Kikyo, and I can't blame him for it. After all, she died for him."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Before I knew him, he met a warrior priestess named Kikyo. They fell in love, but a demon named Naraku tricked them into hating each other, all to get this jewel. He made Kikyo think that Inuyasha was going to steal it from her, and she shot a magical arrow at him, which sealed him to the God Tree for fifty years of ageless sleep. Kikyo had been horribly wounded, and died soon after, burning the jewel with her remains."  
  
"Burnt it? Then how is it here now?"  
  
"I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, and the jewel was born into my body."  
  
"Ugh, a sticky situation gone stickier."   
  
"The jewel was what allowed me to travel into the past to start with. And I'm not sure why, but when Inuyasha heard my voice, he woke up. He thought I was her, we look that much alike."  
  
"But isn't she dead?"  
  
"Inuyasha didn't know that at the time, and remember how upset he was when he heard you were witches?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"A witch stole Kikyo's remains and tried to steal my soul to bring her back to life. She only managed to keep a piece of it, and Kikyo's now reduced to stealing others souls to stay alive. She's made of mud and clay. She's undead. They say she was a great woman in life, but now...I never know what side she's on."   
  
"It must be hard, living in the past."  
  
Oddly enough, Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't change going back there for the whole world! Hey, didn't you say you knew a half demon?"  
  
Phoebe heaved a dramatic sigh. "Knew him? I married him! I like to call him my demon ex from hell. Literally."  
  
"I, I don't understand."   
  
"His demon form was Balthazar, his human form was Cole Turner. He wasn't stuck in a happy medium like Inuyasha, he could change at will, but he could never completely repress the feelings and instincts from his other half, no matter what form he was in. The Triad sent him undercover to destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But he got too close to us, to me. He couldn't kill me, and when his disguise was revealed, I couldn't kill him. He turned good for me, or at least I like to think so. But then his powers were stripped. He was turned completely human, and it was like half of him was gone. Then we vanquished the Source of All Evil, but his powers flowed into Cole's empty half. Since then, he's escaped hell, literally, and tried to kill us, and save us, countless times."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's all over and done with, right? There's just one thing. I can't help but wonder, if he hadn't turned human for me, would it all have worked out?"  
  
"Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories for you."  
  
"It's all right. Really." Then she laughed. "By the way, good luck with dog-boy."  
  
Kagome turned pink again.  
  
Phoebe didn't know what it was about this much younger girl. Maybe it was their shared love of a half demon. Maybe it was being able to find another sane person in the world that understood about demons and magic. She'd known her for much less than 24 hours, and already they'd poured their hearts out to each other. Under different circumstances, they would have made the best of friends, but right now they were just glad for the moment.  
  
Kagome reached up to give her a reassuring hug, but the moment Phoebe's skin came into contact with her own, Phoebe gasped and zoned out for a second or two. The black and white images of the future had taken hold of her mind.  
  
The Premonition:  
  
Inuyasha is fighting Raltz, who has an assortment of 'objects of power' like the book had said, on his person. The Shikon no Tama has been fastened around his neck. They are in some sort of underground cavern. Piper tries to blow him up, but a glimpse of a thin chain hanging out of his breast pocket is seen, which glows, and Piper's magic doesn't harm him. He turns to her, fireball in hand, and throws it at her, but Paige orbs it back to him. His chain glows again, and again he is unharmed. Inuyasha turns the Tetsusaiga red, attempting to break the barrier surrounding Raltz once more, but before he can even swing it, Raltz throws a thin metal disc at him which can only be described as a razor sharp 'frisbee.' It slices Inuyasha clean through his chest, leaving two bloody halves on the ground. - End premonition.  
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe exclaims as her eyes shoot open. Her eyes don't leave Kagome while she yells out, "LEO!"  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"LEO!" 'Oh!' she thinks, frustrated. 'He won't get here in time.' "Can you stand? We have to leave. Now. Come on. Car."  
  
Kagome allows herself to be hurriedly helped into the car. Phoebe turns to her and nervously begins to explain as she frantically drives through the streets.  
  
"Okay. My power is to be able to levitate, and see visions of a possible future. I usually get them so that I can prevent them, and-" she was cut off as Kagome interrupted.   
  
"What did you see?"  
  
Phoebe looked over at the teenager, afraid to tell her the truth. "I saw Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome paled. "And?"  
  
"And... He was sliced in half."  
  
Kagome turned white as a ghost. 


	5. Intertwined Destiny

~Charmed~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
ChristieLea54  
  
Inuyasha had found orbing a strange, yet not unpleasant experience. All too soon they arrived in a dark underground cavern.  
  
"Creepy," commented Piper.  
  
"Isn't it always?" remarked Paige.  
  
"Don't you like my humble abode?" said a sarcastic voice from the shadows.  
  
Piper opened her mouth to say something insulting right back to him, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "Hey! Yeah you! Filthy piece of dirt! Give me back my jewel shard!" 'No one hurts Kagome and gets away with it!' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but no can do."  
  
Piper thrust her hands out to blow him up, but once again, nothing happened. 'Must have gotten his barrier back,' she realized.  
  
Raltz throws a fireball at her in response, but Paige orbs it back to him. Sadly, it had no effect on him, due to his barrier, at which point they see a glimpse of a thin chain pulsing from his pocket.  
  
'Another 'object of power' like the Book said?' Paige wondered.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathes his sword and turns it red.   
  
Phoebe and Kagome come bursting through the entrance. Kagome is still deathly pale, and her arm looks worse than ever.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" hissed Piper. "And where's Leo?"  
  
"Never showed," Phoebe answered.  
  
"Aww. Your girlfriend has come to save you. How pathetic," Raltz sneered at Inuyasha.  
  
But before Inuyasha could even raise his mighty sword to attack, a razor sharp circular disc was thrown at him. He heard Kagome's voice ringing through the great underground hall, saying the one word he never thought he'd hear during a battle.   
  
"SIT!" There was a faint purple glow in the dim room followed by a crash.  
  
For once, Inuyasha was too stunned to speak. 'What in the seven hells is she trying to pull?!' But then the disc whizzed past his head catching on the very tip of one ear, and he understood. The sit that he hated more than anything else had just saved his life. 'How ironic,' he thought disgustedly with a pout on his face.   
  
After a very quiet stunned silence Inuyasha jumped up. "You wanna try that again?" he yelled angrily. He lunged at Raltz, slashing open the barrier surrounding him, cutting off the chain holding the jewel, and piercing the black-eyed demon's heart.   
  
The three sisters had joined hands behind him, and recited the spell Phoebe had written. Raltz burst into flame, and in seconds was no more than a pile of ash on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha picked the Jewel of Four Souls up out of the ash, and turned to the sisters, his gaze meeting theirs. "Is that what the fireball would've done to Kagome?" he asked, with only a trace of his anger showing through in his twitching eye.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Though it didn't seem possible, Kagome turned even paler. Then she fainted.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over and caught her just before she hit the floor. Then Inuyasha turned his golden gaze to the sisters again, no longer calm. "You didn't heal her! Where's this Leo guy?! Why's she still bleeding?! Let's orb back already!"  
  
"Sure thing dog-boy." Paige held out her hands. Piper took one, and Phoebe took the other, taking Kagome's into her own, who was in turn clutching onto Inuyasha.  
  
"If you're a witch, how come you can orb?" Inuyasha asked when they returned to the Manor.   
  
"My dad was a white-lighter." Seeing his confused look she just sighed and said, "Long story. Don't ask."  
  
He put Kagome on the couch again. A minute later Leo orbed in.  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed as she ran over to hug him. "I was so worried!" Then her voice changed from relieved to angry. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Leo smiled a little. "Sorry, but Raltz put a barrier around you three. I couldn't get anywhere near you."  
  
Inuyasha ordered, with a look to the side that said don't you dare make me ask twice, "Heal her. Now."  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow at his attitude, but soon turned a concerned look towards the unconscious girl. He carefully removed the make-shift bandages and placed his hands above the wound. There was a glow between healer and patient, and before their very eyes, the wound disappeared, and she woke up.  
  
She sat up, shook her head clear, looked around, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's poor sliced ear. Everything came rushing back. She looked down to her arm. "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said he'd heal it." She looked up again. "Inuyasha, your ear!"  
  
"Feh. I'm a demon, it'll heal."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha! If I'd been quicker-" he cut her off.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Leo, can you heal his ear, like you did with my arm?"  
  
Piper and Paige exchanged a glance that clearly said, 'Here we go again!' Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that this had happened with Phoebe's half demon.  
  
"Oh-boy." Leo sighed. He looked back at Phoebe who just grinned at him. He sighed again. "Why not?" he asked in defeat. He looked straight at Inuyasha. "It may not work, since those ears are definitely not human, and I can't heal evil."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed. 'I'm not evil!' he thought indignantly.  
  
Leo walked over to Inuyasha, and cupped his hands around his left ear. There was another faintly yellow glow between healer and patient, and then the ear started to grow back!  
  
"It worked!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ear around playfully to make sure that it still worked okay, and then gruffly thanked the white-lighter.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"It worked..." Phoebe said in astonishment. She looked at Leo in awe. "Not halfway, but all the way." She looked at Inuyasha, and smiled. "That means you're pure of heart."  
  
"Huh?" He'd never been in a place that had him so confused before. 'Since when am I pure? I'm a half demon that that had to kill to survive! That watched my mother die protecting me!' But the 'Jiminy Cricket' within everyone replied with, 'But it hurts when you have to kill someone. That's what separates you from all the wild heartless demons out there.'  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked. "What's this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Cole wasn't," she answered quietly. "He tried to be good so hard, but he just wasn't. You can't change who you are." She caught Inuyasha's gaze. "Even though you're half demon, you're not half evil." She looked at her feet, and when she looked back up at them tears were dotting the corner of her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. "Good bye." Then she turned and quietly walked away, her sisters following her to make sure she was okay.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Kagome could see the memories in them. Memories of his hard past, of his dead mother. She slipped her hand into his, and gave it a supportive squeeze. He looked over at her in surprise, but then squeezed back.  
  
"So how do we get back to Japan?" he called to the sisters.  
  
Paige came around the corner with the suggestion of a plane ride.  
  
Shock crossed Kagome's face, and then disappointment. She'd been expecting some intricate interesting charmed spell, and all she got was a plane ride? How was she going to get Inuyasha on a plane?  
  
"Why can't you just orb us?" he asked.  
  
"Never been to Japan. Wouldn't know how to orb there."  
  
"I can," Leo said. "Tokyo?"  
  
"You've been to Japan?" Piper asked, just a little peeved that her husband had been to millions of places she hadn't been to, some she'd never even heard of, and that she never got to go with him.   
  
"I have a charge there," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.   
  
"How many charges do you have?"  
  
"A lot," he said, and sensing Piper's growing anger, he hastily grabbed hold of Inuyasha and Kagome, and orbed out.  
  
Surprisingly, they ended up only a block from the shrine where she lived. Kagome led them to her home, and showed Leo the well.  
  
"So if I jumped down there, I'd end up five hundred years in the past?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You could try."  
  
Kagome explained, "For some reason, the well only works for me and Inuyasha. Do you happen to know why?"  
  
"It probably means that your destinies are intertwined. Just like it's the Charmed Ones destiny to save innocents, it's probably yours to team up to do something great, and most likely dangerous."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.  
  
"I have to go, they're calling," he said with an apologetic nod towards the ceiling. "Goodbye, and good luck!" He orbed away.  
  
Kagome sat down on the edge of the well, thinking about what had been said.  
  
"When we first met," Kagome began softly. "Kaede said we made the perfect team. But can we really do something great? I mean, you're the son of a princess and a Great Demon Lord, you're stronger than anyone I've met before. I'm just a high school girl who stumbled into all this on accident."  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to her, surprised that she thought so highly of him, staring at the ceiling. "Do you regret it?"  
  
Kagome gasped. "Of course not."  
  
Inuyasha felt more relieved at that moment than he cared to admit. "Then you can do it," he said matter-of-factly. 'Because you've got the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever known,' he thought to himself. (A.N. What?! You thought Inuyasha would be reduced to reciting sappy love lines out loud?! LOL! I don't usually do authors notes, but this one I just couldn't resist!)  
  
She laughed, also feeling much better. Inuyasha stood up, and offered her a hand with a half smile on his face. "Come on Kagome, let's do this thing!" She took his hand, and they jumped into the well, to meet whatever destiny was thrown at them, together.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
